


I Do Whatever to You and You’re Going to Listen

by ohmybeatingspark



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dominance, M/M, Robot Sex, Sex Games, Sticky, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmybeatingspark/pseuds/ohmybeatingspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perceptor wants to play a game with Drift...involving whips...a blindfold....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ....I found this on my flashdrive now...I'm a sucky writer...hope you all enjoy though. Second chapter pretty soon...

“Drift, get on the berth.” Perceptor demanded as he pointed to it.  
“What? Why? I just came back with Energon and you’re demanding me to get on the berth?”  
“We’re going to play a game.” Perceptor smirked.  
“Okay?” Drift listened to him and walked towards the berth and then sat down, legs hanging off of it.

“What’s this game?” he asked, quite confused. Then, in a flash Perceptor wrapped Drift’s arms behind his back, in cable, and then smacked him with a whip.  
“What the hell, Perceptor? Are you out of your fraggin’ mind?” Perceptor smacked him with the whip again, across his cheek, making Drift wince.  
“This game is called, ‘I Do Whatever to You and You’re Going to Listen’ game. Would you like to hear the rules first? Before you can answer, it is best if I tell you the rules, so you won’t break them. Number one, you’re not allowed to talk. Number two, you’re not allowed to overload unless I tell you. And number three, you’re not allowed to fight back. And if you break any of these, we’re starting over from the beginning. Do you understand that, Drift?”  
He nodded his head, lowering his optics.  
“Now then, lie on your stomach! And aft in the air.” 

“Wait, why?” Drift regretted speaking when Perceptor smacked him with the whip on his aft, twice in the same place. He tried so hard not to groan in pain.  
“What did I tell you the first rule was? No talking. You’re so naughty, aren’t you? A glutton for punishment, eh? Now that your aft is in the air, let’s get started, shall we? ”   
Perceptor grabbed Drift’s aft with his servos, then moved one to Drift’s interface patch, lightly stroking it. He tried so hard not to make a sound when Perceptor teased him like this.   
“Open up, Drift.” He demanded while still stroking it seductively. Drift listened and his patch opened for Perceptor to have a full view. The valve was soaking wet with juices. The red mech chuckled.

“Heh, already wet? I guess calculations are correct and show that one’s sparkmate can easily be lubricated when the discussion of interface is in a conversation. But enough of that, let’s see how easily you can take my fingers, and perhaps my glossa.” Percepter grinned, tracing a single finger around the outside of Drift’s valve and then slowly inserting it inside him. This time, Perceptor groaned. His own interface panel was getting hot and opened it, revealing his spike already fully lengthened and engorged.  
“Look what you made me do, you naughty mech. But you like this, as much as I do, don’t you?” he then inserted two fingers into Drift’s dripping valve. As he did this, Perceptor grabbed his spike with the other hand, pumping it up and down, moaning. Drift was trying so hard to keep quiet, only slipping out little mewls. Luckily Perceptor couldn’t hear him as he slipped a third finger inside, thrusting quickly. 

“Third finger and you’re so tight, yet so slick with fluids. Maybe it’s time for a change of plans.” He removed his fingers, and studied them before he licked them with his glossa.  
Perceptor shuttered. In a swift moment, the red mech’s mouthplate was near the valve’s entrance. He licked it playfully, tasting a little more of the fluid dripping down the valve. Slowly he slid his glossa inside the valve, hitting every sensory node inside. Drift gasped, only hoping Perceptor didn’t hear. Percy thrust his tongue in and out, and quickly liquids flowed out. This was when Drift moaned, “Oh Primus!” Perceptor stopped and immediately stopped what he was doing to Drift.  
“I told you not to speak, didn’t I? You really are a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?” Perceptor reached for the whip, smacking Drift against his aft again, and then at the entrance of his valve. He winced and groaned. 

“We really have to start over again. It’s your fault, you naughty, naughty thing. So naughty.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drift ruins it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it got worse, sorry.

Perceptor knew Drift was not going to listen either way when he was playing this game. Drift was stubborn, a glutton for punishment when it came to Percy being dominate. He knew that he liked getting whipped by him even though it stung against his metal exterior. 

When Drift messed up the second time in a row, Percy then decided to blindfold him for this so called game of his. Oh how Drift got off on this. He opened his front interface patch, revealing his spike. Percy looked at him, even though Drift couldn’t see him at all. 

“Drift, for Primus sake, are you not listening to me? I didn’t tell you to do that.” Perceptor groaned; he was unhappy even though he knew scientifically that he couldn’t control Drift’s own sexual actions. To his surprise there was transfluid already dripping from the top, sopping slowly down the white and red spike. Perceptor took this to his advantage; he then grabbed the spike in his servos, fingers touching sensory nodes underneath. Then he placed his lip plates on the tip, glossa circling, caressing it with his fingers. The flat of his glossa teasing the slit on his tip, smothering drops of transfluid around. Drift was so badly holding back a groan because he knew he was going to get into trouble again.   
“You’re allowed to overload in my mouth this time, Drift.” 

Percy licked from the base and back up to the tip of the spike again before he engulfed the entire thing in his mouth. Toying with the nodes, suckling on the spike as he could feel the tip in the back of his throat. 

“You’re my lolly pop, Drift. I could suck you all day.” He said while the spike was in his mouth, sending vibrations around the metallic phallus. Perceptor could taste transfluid in his mouth already.

Perceptor let go of the spike, now stroking it with his servos. He decided to have a chance to kiss Drift on his lip plates, glossa intertwining with his and suckling on his lip-plates seductively. Very provocatively he touched the tip of the spike in front of him.

Drift gasped, nearly biting Perceptor’s lip plates. 

“I want you now…I want to take you, Drift. I want to feel your tightness around my hard spike.” He took a gag from his subspace, covering Drift’s mouth. Perceptor then teased Drift’s valve from behind with his servos, circling and circling the outside, slowly as possible. Then in one swift move, he inserted his spike in that valve in front of him. Drift tried to moan but the gag stopped him.

“Drift, oh Drift!” Perceptor moaned as he continuously thrusted. 

“Hmmmm” Percy’s audio perked.

“Drift…”

“Hmm?” 

“I told you no talking or moaning!” he released his spike from Drift’s valve and grabbed the whip and whipped Drift on the aft a few times.

“You’re a lost cause. So much for this game.” Percy sighed as he took the gag off of Drift. 

“Why can’t we be like other Cybertronian couples and just frag each other senseless?” he asked the red mech in front of him.

“Because we all know that I can’t do that.”


End file.
